Split In Two
by mighty-moo
Summary: This is a story about Bella moving to Forks after Renee and Phil die. Little does she know, somethings wrong with Charlie. Summary sucks, just go read it. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But God knows I wish I owned Jacob. :)**

Prologue

My life used to be pretty good in Phoenix, Arizona. I was living with my Mom, Renee, and my stepfather, Phil. My Mom and I had lived there for a long time. When I was five, my Mom took me and left my father, Charlie. He was the chief of police in Forks, Washington. She never talked about him, and she never let me see him. She wouldn't tell me why. At seventeen, being without him for twelve years, I didn't really think about him anymore. Little did I know that I was going to have to be thinking about him a whole lot more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. If I did I would have enough money to buy a better computer. **

Chapter One

I was sitting in my last period advanced biology class, staring out the window and trying not to fall asleep. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. I wanted to go home and take a nap. I had been having nightmares and hadn't felt rested, even if I slept through the night. I could never remember the nightmares, and that bothered me. I yawned and my eyes drifted shut.

"Bella?"

My head shot up, and Mrs. Stevens was standing directly in front of my desk. "Do you know the answer?"

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly and blushed. "What was the question?" She just sighed and moved on.

"Johnny? Do you know the answer?"

Thank God it was Friday. I hoped that I would finally be able to get some sleep during the weekend. Soon, the bell rang and I gathered my things. My friends, Amber and Chelsea, were waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey, Bella!" Amber said. "Chelsea and I are going to see a movie, do you wanna come?"

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna go home and take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, okay. Well, see ya later." The smiled at me before they walked off.

After putting my homework into my book bag, I started the four-block walk to my house. Once I got home, I trudged up the stairs and into my room. Dropping my bag, I plopped down onto my double bed and buried my head under my pillows. I was in a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

Too soon, my Mom was shaking me awake. "Bella, honey… wake up." I groaned. "Bella, if you want to eat, you better get up."

I sat up. "I'm sorry, Mom. I forgot to make dinner." My Mom couldn't cook, at all. She could burn water.

"It's okay, sweetie. It just gives us an excuse to go out for dinner. Straighten yourself up and meet us downstairs."

When she left I got up and walked in front of the vanity. I looked at my reflection as I brushed my hair. It was a glossy, chestnut brown. My eyes were a chocolate shade of brown, and I was plain looking.

From the pictures I've seen, I got my looks from my father. We both had the same hair and eyes. I didn't remember him much.

I stood and tried to rub the wrinkles out of my tank top and shorts. Once I was presentable, I made my way downstairs.

Mom and Phil were standing in front of the door waiting for me. We went to the garage and got into the car. We made our way to Phil's favorite Chinese restaurant. The entire time we were eating, we were talking and laughing. We talked about how our days went. Phil told us that his baseball team was moving up in rank. Mom talked about wanting to go bungee-jumping or sky diving. We had a great time.

Once we got back into the car, we were talking and laughing again. We were just a couple of miles from the house. Phil turned his head towards Mom, she was talking about a story one of her co-workers told her, and laughed at something she said. He never saw it coming.

"Phil!" I yelled, just a split second before the truck hit our little car.

All I could remember was the pain… and the screaming. The agony I heard in those screams was more than I could take. My mind registered that the car was on fire and that we needed to get out. I tried to move, but the pain was excruciating. Then everything went black.

~X~

Beep… Beep… Beep…

_What the hell is tha...? Oh Great._ I'd been in the hospital enough times to know that the beeping was coming from my heart monitor. I was naturally a very clumsy person. I'd had way more than my share of hospital visits. I opened my eyes and blinked against the harsh lighting.

As my memory of the accident came back, the beeping of the heart monitor sped up.

I started to hyperventilate. I struggled to sit up and screamed when pain ripped though my body. Two nurses came running into my room and calmed me down by threats of sedation. Once I could breathe again, I asked about my family.

"Where's my Mom and Phil? Are they okay?"

Both of the nurse's faces filled with sympathy.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. Your mother had extremely severe brain injuries and lapsed into a permanent coma. The paramedics couldn't get to your stepfather before the car exploded… I'm so sorry."

Before she even finished, I broke down, sobbing. They had to sedate me after all to keep me from going to my mother's bedside.

~X~

Three Weeks Later

Fortunately, I only suffered from a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and some pretty intense stab wounds from the glass, along with a lot of very painful bruises and quite a few small cuts. I had a huge, bulky cast on my leg. My doctor told me that it should be able to come off in anytime between 6 to eight weeks.

I was able to visit my Mom's room. But it wasn't my Mom. It was just an empty shell. The only reason she was held to this world was the life support. Her doctor told me that her brain damage was permanent, but they were going to keep her on life support for a few months on the 10% chance that she woke up.

"Hello, Isabella, how are you feeling today?" My doctor asked as he walked into my room.

"I'm doing pretty good. When do I get out of here?"

"You will be released in a few days." He checked my monitors. "By the way, a social worker will be coming later on today to talk with you about your living arrangements."

Wonderful.

About two hours later, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties came into my room.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Tonya Baines." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I lied. Usually I'm a horrible liar, but I kept a straight face. She saw through it.

"I know you don't want to do this," she told me, "but with you being released soon, it has to be done. So, with that said, let's get down to business." She opened the file folder she was carrying. "It says here that you have no relatives close by, is that correct?"

"Yes. I don't really know any of Phil's family, they didn't approve of my mother and I. Mom was an only child and her parents are dead."

"Well, then I guess our only option is your father. He lives in Forks, Washington, right?"

"Yes, I think so," I told her. "I haven't seen him since I was five. I don't really remember him much."

Tonya smiled, "Looks like you are going to get the chance to catch up again." She left the room to make some calls. After about 15 minutes, she came back into the room.

"I talked to Mr. Swan. He was devastated to hear the news. He also said that you were more than welcome to come and live with him, and he's going to make plane arrangements and then call you."

"Thank you, Tonya," I said with a genuine smile.

"Your welcome, honey. I'll keep in touch to see how everything goes. Here's my number." She handed me a card and left with a wave.

I read some of my favorite book, Wuthering Heights that Chelsea brought for me, and watched T.V. No matter what I did to distract myself, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread crawling up my spine.

The next day, the doctor took out my stitches. I really didn't know why they were keeping me there for so long. I had been taken off of the IV and heart monitor two weeks ago. They probably did it because they weren't very busy and I had nowhere else to go yet.

I was reading when my cell phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the book.

"Bella?" The man's voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, this is Bella."

"Um... This is Charlie Swan, your… uh… Dad." He sounded nervous.

"Oh, hi, Char-Dad, I was expecting your call." I was just as nervous as he sounded.

"Yeah. I got your ticket, it's for tomorrow. Your plane leaves at 3pm. I'm going to be waiting at the airport in Seattle. You can pick up your ticket at the purchase desk."

"Okay, thanks, Dad."

"Your welcome, Bells. I'm just so glad you are finally coming home after so long."

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you. Mom wouldn't let me."

"It's okay, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Bells."

"Bye." That was the most awkward conversation I'd had in a long time.

I was released that same day so I could go home and pack everything I wanted to take with me. I only packed my warmest clothes, because the climates in Forks and Phoenix were completely different. I didn't remember how big my room was in Charlie's house, so I only packed a few things. Chelsea and Amber were going to ship me all of my books. I went through Mom and Phil's stuff and took a few things for memories.

In my Mom and Phil's will, the house and everything in it was left to me, so Amber and Chelsea came to help me get all of the food out of the house. All of the canned and boxed food was taken to the Food Bank. After we were finished, I made a few calls and had the water, electricity, cable, and phone shut off and canceled the garbage and sewage services. We draped sheets over all of the good furniture.

Since I wouldn't be seeing my friends for a while, we all had a sleepover at Chelsea's house. After I said goodbye to all of my other friends, Chelsea and Amber dropped me off at the airport and we said our goodbyes.

I picked up my tickets and got through security with no problem. Soon it was time to board the plane. Thankfully, I had a window seat and a row all to myself. Charlie had gotten me a first class seat, probably hoping to soften me up about moving to the rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula. The only other people in first class were a really weird looking guy who gave me the creeps, and the seven most beautiful people I had seen in my life.

The fasten seat belt sign had been off for all of two minutes before the creepy guy came and introduced himself. He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Hello, I'm Ash Campbell." He took a good look at my chest before putting his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it briefly. Something told me that I really didn't want to touch that hand.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm germaphobic," I lied. I heard a giggle come from the beautiful group across the cabin. When I looked, everyone was in conversation, so I couldn't determine who laughed.

Ash cleared his throat. "Sorry, I got distracted. I'm Bella." I put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled a disgusting smile. "So, once this plane lands, you wanna hook up?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked and horrified.

"You heard me, sexy. What about it? You seem like a pretty good whore to me." He pulled up the arm rest and scooted close to me.

I stood up as fast as I could in my cast. I realized that we had the attention of the other seven passengers on the plane, but I didn't care. "First of all, back the hell off. Second of all, I'm not a whore. Go back to your own seat, Creeper."

"Oh, don't be like that, babe." He tried to pull me back down into the seat.

"I said, back the hell off!" I punched him in the face as hard as I could. I'm sure it hurt me more that it hurt him, because he barely flinched, and I was sure I felt something in my hand break. He stood up. I don't even think he realized where we were anymore.

"Bitch!" He yelled at me as he raised his hand to slap me. Faster than I thought possible, a guy about my age pulled him back and had his arm twisted behind his back.

"I think you should apologize to the lady," he said in a menacing voice. It even scared me, and I was the one he was defending. Ash looked like he was about to crap himself.

"I'm sorry, miss. Now please let me go before you break my arm."

"I should break your arm with the thoughts going through your head."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

He paused for a moment. "It's not hard to guess. You better run along to coach now, before I regret letting you go." He let go of Ash and shoved him down the aisle. He ran back to coach seating.

Once I had the chance to take a good look at my savior, I couldn't look away. I think he was the best looking one in the group. He had strangely beautiful bronze colored hair and golden eyes. He looked like a God. I'm surprised I didn't drool.

"Um... Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm Edward Cullen. Can I shake your hand or are you afraid of my germs?" He laughed again.

"That's not funny," I said with a smile, holding out my hand. "I don't know who could willingly touch him without being disgusted. I'm Bella, by the way."

"I heard," he told me as he shook my hand. His hand was cold, like he had just been holding it in a pile of snow, but it didn't bother me. It was oddly comforting. "Would you like to come sit with me and my family?"

"Sure," I said with a smile, as I grabbed my crutches and hobbled out into the aisle.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Edward took my crutches in one hand and wrapped his other around my waist.

He helped me limp my way over to where he was previously sitting. I dropped down into the empty seat beside him. On the other side of me was a tiny, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice," she said. "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper." She pointed to a blonde guy sitting beside her. He nodded at me. I looked beside him where an extremely beautiful blonde girl was sitting next a handsome bear of a man. "That is Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett."

A woman with caramel colored hair got out of her seat and walked up to me and shook my hand. "Hello. I'm Esme Cullen, their mother. That is my husband, Carlisle." She motioned towards another blonde man. He smile and waved at me. When he glanced down at the hand I held in my lap, he frowned. I looked down at it. I was shocked. It was still extremely painful, but I didn't think it would be that bad. My knuckles were turning purple and blue.

"Bella, may I take a look at that?" Carlisle asked me. "I'm a doctor, and I'm pretty sure you fractured your knuckles on that man's face." I nodded. He knelt in front of me and gently picked up my hand and carefully felt around it. When I winced, he nodded. "Yes, it's fractured."

"Great… another break." I sighed and he chuckled. Esme handed him a black doctor's bag. He opened it and pulled out a brace.

"May I?" I nodded. After he finished putting the brace on, he stood up. "You should still go and get that checked out when you get where you are going."

"I will. It will be the first of many visits to Forks Hospital."

"You're going to Forks?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes. I'm moving in with my father, Charlie. He's the chief of police."

"So you're Charlie's daughter," Carlisle said.

"You know him?" I asked, interested.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. I'm a doctor at Forks Hospital."

"Well, at least I'll know a few people," I smiled. Then I became a little nervous again. "Is he nice?"

Carlisle laughed. "Nice? He hasn't stopped talking about you since he learned about you coming." He smiled. "He really missed you."

"So, Bella," Alice asked, "are you going to be going to Forks High?"

"I guess so."

"Will you sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Good. We're going to be great friends."

I spent the rest of the plane ride talking to Edward. We had a lot in common. We had the same taste in music, books, and TV shows. The entire time though, I couldn't help but notice that something was off with my new friends. According to Edward, none of them were actually related except for Rosalie and Jasper, who were twins. They were all adopted, but somehow, they all had the same golden eyes and pale skin.

I knew something was different about them, but I didn't care. I was excited that I actually had great friends in Forks before the plane even landed. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe it would be great!

Pfft… and I'm the Easter Bunny.

**A/N- I wrote this a little while back and sent it to my beta, sunsetwing. She liked it so I decided to post it. I'm just now getting around to doing it. I don't know how often I will be able to post chapters, I'm usually busy with getting my book published. You can read the rough draft on this site, Go check it out, It's called My Life, My Choice.**

**Please review and tell me if you think this fanfic is worth writing! **


	3. Author's Note Important, Please Read!

I'm SO Sorry! I'm gonna have to put Split In Two on hold. I've had to put so much work into editing my My Life, My Choice. I've just sent back my first set of proofs for the cover and the interior, and I should get the revised editions sent back within the week. If those are fine, Ithe book should go to the printer. After everything settles back down, I will start writing again. Again, I'm so sorry this isn't a new chapter.

Sydney :)


End file.
